Evil Patrixxx's Real Motives (SPOILER ALERT)
It was the day of Troll Pasta Convention, and not a Ceeb in sight. There were many attractions; Kermixxx's Arena, Demmy: The Ride (Notorious for causing people to throw up from intense diarrhea spem) and an autograph from Sanic. People were enjoying themselves. But deep in the upper right corner, there was a tent. A very mysterious tent. All the admins of Trollpasta (and some Creepypasta Admins) were gathered around a table. It was really dark and mysterious. Dronian coughed. "Attention, admins, we have a new discovery that could change this world forever." He pointed to a hyper-realistic box with a sheet over it. Lolskeletons and Furbearingbrick took the sheet off and cut a hole in the box with knives. They then brought it to the table and plopped it down. Dronian hoisted it out of the box. It was a cube. It seemed unimpressive, and everyone was laughing. "SILANCE!" Lolskeletons said. It had writing on it. It said: 6 divided by 0. Everyone shat bricks. Dronian began to rub it, and then it exploded. Patrixxx emerged. "Mortals. I have arrived. Why have you summoned me?" Patrixxx asked. "HEEEY, WE WUNT YOU TO LIKE, HELP US" said Givemepancakes and GodzillaFan1. Patrixxx became red. Completely red. Not just his face, he turned red. Holy shit, man. "I HAVE WEED TO SMOKE EVERYDAY. I REFUSE." Lolskeletons shot at him with his pistol while saying "YOU HAVE TO HELP US!!!" The bullets reflected and split Lolskeletons into many skeletal body parts, and then he reformed. "Sorry." he said sadly. "..." Patrixxx stared. "RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRARGH!" He roared, and everyone shit bricks again. Patrixxx preceded to ninja-spin-kick everyone, and they were all knocked out, except for Lolskeletons, who's head got knocked into a tissue box, and his body was too far from his head to reconnect. "Hey, hey, guys, can you help me?" But everyone was knocked out, so not a single fuck was given that day. "Well, shit." he said. Patrixxx then teleported to a control room with a single button: Blow up earth. He almost clicked it, but then Lolskeleton jumped up and side kicked him in the face. Patrixxx was knocked to the ground. Lolskeletons and friends (ADMINS!) found another button: Blow up this bitch and provide escape pods. They were just about to press the button when Patrixxx got back up and pwnt them with belly jelly. They all died, except for Lolskeletons, who flew out the window when the control room + Earth was destroyed, killing all other admins. He screamed so loud, that 483294075893465 skeletons popped out and formed a planet, but then Patrixxx made his own planet causing a space apocalypse and destroying the space time continuum: Everyone died except for Lolskeletons and his minion skellies AND EVIL PATRIXXX: they all lived in a white box with a refrigorator and a kitchen sink. Everything in the world is actually Lolskelly and his minions; everything in space is actually Patrixxx. You've been warned. Category:EVIL PATRIXXX Category:SMOKE WEED ERRYDAY Category:Wall of Text Category:Random Capitalization Category:Well, that was pointless. Category:And then a skeleton popped out Category:Inside Jokes Category:Originally on Trollpasta Wiki